


Cry All You Want

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Vanellope has a nightmare. Felix and Tamora let her sleep with them.





	Cry All You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Hurt/comfort. Vanellope has a nightmare (about the events of the film, maybe), and for whatever reason, she ends up going to Felix and Calhoun’s, and they let her get into bed with them. Tammy lets her cry it out."
> 
> And I had originally posted the prompt and decided to fill it, heh.
> 
> I was definitely influenced by the fandom thought that Tamora would sleep with a gun nearby, and just them having nightmares in general.

Tamora Calhoun had been fast asleep, with Felix asleep beside her in their bed in his game, when she awoke to the sound of someone walking outside her bedroom. Her eyes went wide, the tension building inside her body, so that when whoever it was opened the bedroom door, she grabbed her pistol from the bedside table, sat up, and cocked it, pointing it at the (small) silhouette of whoever it was in their bedroom, the sound of her cocking her gun causing Felix beside her to exclaim something about ducks.

“Sarge? Felix?” said a small shaky voice. 

A child’s— a little girl’s.

Vanellope.

Tamora felt relief hit her body. She set the weapon back where it was on the bedside table, and laid back down, before lifting her head and looking at Vanellope.

“Hey, kid, shouldn’t you be in bed? You have races tomorrow,” Tamora whispered. 

“What’s going on?” Felix asked, sleepily. He focused his eyes to see Vanellope’s little form standing at the open door.

“Vanellope?” 

“I-I… had a bad dream,” she whispered shakily. “Can I sleep with you guys?”

There was silence for a moment, with Tamora dropping her head down and looking at Felix.

“Tammy?” Felix whispered.

Tamora looked at him in the dark, and could vaguely see his features wanting to comfort little Vanellope. She sighed. 

“Okay, come on.”

Vanellope shut the door behind her and walked over to Felix’s side of the bed.

“In between us; don’t squish Fix-It,” Tamora said, gently. 

Tamora moved over enough away from Felix for Vanellope to fit in between them.

The little child ruler crawled into the bed with the Sergeant and the Fixer she had first met almost a year ago. 

When the child had settled in between her and Felix, Tamora turned on her side to look at Vanellope. 

She felt Vanellope’s hand grasping around under the covers and put her hand on Vanellope’s, and they held hands.

Tamora sucked in a breath as the memory of ordering a retreat while holding the same girl’s hand (and the same man was with them) as horrible creatures advanced towards them. Pushing the memory aside, she exhaled, before using her other hand to push bangs out of Vanellope’s eyes and gently touch her face. 

“So you had a bad dream?” Felix asked Vanellope, asking the question she had been planning on asking even though Vanellope had told them that. 

“I told you that,” Vanellope said, sounding a touch annoyed, but still sounding upset. 

“What was it about?” Tamora whispered.

Vanellope moved around in bed, wrapping her arms around Tamora’s neck, Tamora gasping in surprise, unsure of how to respond, but deciding to hold the child close.

Vanellope whispered one word: “Cybugs.”

Tamora patted her on the back. She struggled with trying to find something to say to comfort Vanellope.

“In Sugar Rush?” Tamora asked.

Felix let out a noise that told Tamora that he thought asking that was impolite or something along those lines. She ignored it. 

Vanellope answered by whimpering. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe. You’re with me and Fix-It,” Tamora whispered. She patted and caressed her back, letting the child cover her face in Tamora’s shirt at her shoulders. Vanellope was shaking in her arms.

“You cry all you want,” Tamora whispered to her. 

The next morning, Tamora awoke with Vanellope still close to her in the bed, and Felix’s side empty, but she could hear him talking to Wreck-It. 

“Wreck-It,” Tamora said.

Ralph looked to see Tamora, still in the clothes she slept in, carrying a semi-awake Vanellope in her arms, walking towards her. 

“Time to send this one to win some races,” Tamora said. She whispered to Vanellope, “Right?”

“Of course, Sarge!” Vanellope exclaimed, and then she teleported out of Tamora’s arms and onto Ralph’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Tamora's reaction to involving somebody coming into their bedroom was definitely inspired by Seeley Booth in Bones in the episode **The Hole in the Heart** (season 6) where he reacts similarly.


End file.
